Kurisumasu Tai Harouxin
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: The day he died, Misa ate a piece of cake, calories be damned. LxMisa


**Title: Kurisumasu Tai Harouxi-n **

Title meaning: Christmas Versus Halloween

Rating: T

Categories: Romance/Angst

Warning: Spoiler vol. 1-7 and L's name.

Main Pairing: L Ryuuzaki x Amane Misa

Summary: The day he died, she ate a piece of cake, calories be damned. LxMisa

* * *

-

-

-

The day Misa had met L, she'd thought he looked pretty cool.

Strange and different –unique, and that had intrigued her. At the time, of course, she hadn't known he was L. She just thought he was one of Raito's friends. That same day, she'd decided that he had a peculiar name, but she loved it. _Lawliet –_how pretty! She wished she could of used it, but instead she was forced to call him by his fake names.

It was that same day that she'd been arrested for being the second Kira. She hadn't known at the time that it was _L _who was keeping her hostage, let alone that guy she'd met earlier that day with the pretty name. She'd kept quiet, because she loved Raito and wanted him to love her. Even though, in the back of her mind, she knew that he couldn't.

Raito just wasn't built like that, but she would continue to hope.

The day that Misa had gotten out of confinement, and met 'L the detective' for the first time, she was rather disgruntled. For one, she couldn't remember what she'd found interesting about him in the first place; he was not attractive and those habits of his were just _weird. _Secondly, he thought she was the second Kira. And what was worse, he repeatedly claimed her Raito was the first Kira. That would have been fine with her, if said handsome genius wasn't so vehemently opposed to the idea.

There was only one reason that Misa had agreed to be L's friend. Because Raito was. Raito seemed to be, despite the constant berate of suspicion, truly friends with Ryuuzaki. So then she was too. Because she would do anything for Raito to like her.

The day of her date with Raito, L tagged along. She was annoyed, utterly and completely and she just wanted him to _leave! _But he would not, and even cloud not, because of that chain that linked her Raito to that freaky person. So she dealt. She thought she did so nicely, considering. And when L asked her about her uneaten cake, she easy spit out her line about getting fat –Raito wouldn't like a fat girl, would he?

She instead stared longingly at Raito, coveting the love that wasn't there. If only he could feel what she felt for him. If only he could give her an actual chance –maybe, just _maybe _he would be able to see her, the real her. Not just the her that was his loyal sycophant, but the her that was smart and lively. And maybe he would like her that way.

L gazed at her in a strange way.

Not knowing what that look entailed, she dismissed it as another bizarre quirk.

The day Misa got her memories back, the first thing she thought about was L. _Lawliet, _she remembered and smiled. Soon though her mind was encompassed by thoughts of Raito, her Raito, and thought it was wonderful that his plan was going to work. She was so proud of him. But at the same time, L would die. He was her friend, but Raito was more than that, so it was okay.

But when Raito asked her to write his name in the note, she said she couldn't remember.

She'd lied.

Raito thought she was unintelligent, so it probably wouldn't shock him, and to her surprise he wasn't even mad! She had, of course, had to split her life in half again, but she would do _anything _for Raito. Besides, Rem was going to kill L anyways. She didn't know why she'd lied, it was just L after all. Maybe she just didn't want to be the one to do it, even though she _would, _if Raito wanted.

One day, at a photo shoot, Raito showed up with L and Matsuda to pick her up. It was not a particularly eventful day in her mind, not until she was going through her shots for that day and saw that _look. _It was the same look she'd seen L looking at her with many times and it was the when she'd been looking at Raito. It clicked suddenly, in her mind.

She awed at first, at the idea. Not only had she made two shinigami love her, but also L, the greatest detective in the world. Then, quite abruptly, she was struck with a sense of immense sorrow.

That same look in his eyes…and she lay on her bed, forgoing bringing justice to criminals for just a while, and instead imagined how L felt for her to better empathize. As she stared longingly at Raito, desiring his love, L stared at her in that same way, wanting her's. She wanted Raito to feel what she felt for him. L wanted her to feel for him what he felt for her. She sighed deeply, apologetically.

The day L Lawliet died, she ate a piece of cake, calories be damned. She ate the cake, because just like L, she'd never given it a chance.

Because she'd been doing to him what Raito was doing to her. She'd never given him an actual chance, but if she had, maybe –just _maybe _she would have been able to see L, the real L. Not just the him that was eccentric and odd, but the him that was sweet and human.

And maybe she would have liked him that way.

-

-

-

* * *

Just in case you didn't know, L's birthday is on Halloween and Misa's birthday is on Christmas. Hence the title. :) 

First LxMisa I've ever written. First Het DN fic I've ever written. Usually I'm a complete Yaoi-girl but there are too many good pairing in Death Note. ::sigh:: I don't think there's many I wouldn't read if it was written well. Except MisaLight (you know, not the fake ship but where Raito actually _likes _her) UGH!!

Okay, so, please tell me what you think. It turned out better than I expected. Please tell me what you think! Review, please!

Nilah 


End file.
